She Didn't Have Time
by cjryuu
Summary: oneshot Kagome is a single mother surviving the abandonment of the father of her baby. This is based on the song “She Didn’t Have Time” by Terri Clark.


_I don't own Inuyasha or the song "She Didn't Have Time" by Terri Clark._

**.: She Didn't Have Time :.**

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
Like she'd been some casual friend  
He said, 'You're better off without me'  
'I'm not what you need'  
Like her mama had said about him  
He started the car  
Pulled out of the drive  
Didn't waste any time lookin' back  
She watched him go  
Thinkin' even a stranger  
Would show more compassion than that_

Kagome sighed, holding the baby close to her breast, stoically watching as a man met her eyes guiltily. He was standing as far away from her as he could, half on the porch and half on the lawn. "Good bye Kagome," he told her softly, turning slightly towards his already running car. "You're better off without me. I'm not what you need." She closed the screen door as she began walking back into her home, watching as he climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door. She could still hear her mother's voice in the back of her head, the day she had come home crying.

**.: Flashback :.**

'_Mom, we need to talk,' she had gulped. Her mother had taken one look at her and brought her hand to her mouth, shaking slightly. 'I... um...'_

'_Spit it out Kagome,' her mother whispered. 'I can't take stalling.'_

'_Mom, I'm ... remember Kouga?' Her mother stiffened. 'I know how much you didn't like him and all...'_

'_Get on with it.' _

'_Well... mom, I think I'm pregnant...'_

**.: Present :.**

She took a deep breath, steadying herself as the car slowly inching forward. It gained speed and as she blinked it was out of sight. "Well, I guess its just us," she told the baby. She laughed slightly, "Do you think he could have left any faster Aria?" Gently caressing her daughter's head, she could see the girl's jet-black hair already beginning to come in. 'At least she has my eyes,' she thought, looking into the child's deep blue-black orbs.

_She could have cried  
But she didn't have time  
She had a baby to feed  
A pink blanket to find  
To rock their little one to sleep  
She could have laid in bed for hours  
Givin' misery the power  
But she didn't have time_

"I guess I should be crying now Aria," Kagome whispered, searching through her daughter's room. "If only I could fine that stupid blanket!" She pulled her hair out of her eyes, stealing a glance at the child. She was clapping her hands together, giggling happily, oblivious to anything but her own little world. "But how can I, I still have you, right?"

Abandoning her search, she took Aria in her arms, and took her hand. "Let's get some food, what'ya say?" She was answered with another small giggle.

_She got a sitter  
And she got a job  
'Cause she had a promise to keep  
Her day was a factory and evenin' survival  
And night was exhaustion and sleep  
Sometimes she felt life was passin' her by  
And watchin' was all she could do  
Her friends said, 'You gotta get out of the house'  
'And maybe you'll meet someone new'_

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me," Kagome gushed. The nanny looked up at the young mother compassionately.

"I think I do. Now don't worry anymore, you get on to work, I've got everything here under firm control."

"Thank you," Kagome told her one more time as she opened the door to her car pool. "Thank you!"

"Wow Kagome," the driver laughed. "Any more happy to get to work?" But Kagome barely heard the joke, nor the other riders laughing. Her attention was solely focused on her retreating house. "So," he asked her, quickly dissolving the laughter, "How long have you been working at the Factory?"

"This is my first day," she answered snapping back into the present.

"Ah, a newbie."

"Yeah."

"Well, welcome to the force."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled to herself, thinking about how things could actually be looking up for her and Aria. Finally. Times were tough as a single mother, and despite how much her mother and grandfather pledged their help, she had to do this on her own. She didn't want her mistake to effect anyone, it was bad enough it affected her own daughter.

The days passed by quickly, the pages of the calendar practically flying by. Aria was growing quickly, so quickly sometimes Kagome believed that if she blinked too much she would find herself staring at a twenty-year-old stranger with black hair and blue eyes.

Every once in a while some of her old friends would come by, especially Sango. Kagome was constantly looking forward for the woman's visits, using them as an anchor to the real world. "Come on Kagome, come out with me and Miroku tonight! I'm sure your mom or even Souta would watch Aria. I could even get Kohaku to if need be!"

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here. Thanks though," she told her friend. She watched as Sango shook her head slowly, before shrugging.

"You know you really need to get out of this house Kagome, meet somebody new. Not every guy out there's gonna break your heart." Sango turned, gathering herself up to leave. "When you're ready, I'm always here for you."

"I know," Kagome whispered, closing the door and calling for Aria. "I know."

_She could have tried  
But she didn't have time  
She had a five year old to feed  
She had ballet class, piano lessons  
And tee ball little league  
She could have laid awake for hours  
Givin' lonely nights the power  
But she didn't have time_

"Gotta hurry," Kagome whispered to herself, pushing the grocery basket as fast as she could to the checkout line. "God this place is crowded today!" People were stuffed together in the grocery store, each and everyone clamoring for some much needed item or other. Kagome felt as if she could hardly catch a breath of fresh air in the over packed store. "I'm so late!"

Aria had been at practice for fifteen minutes now waiting for her mom to come and take her home. Hopefully the coach was still there waiting with her. "He should be," Kagome told herself sternly. "Nobody's heartless enough to leave a little girl at a park by herself..." She froze for a moment, her imagination taking over. She shook her head violently, dispelling the images. "He's with her," assured herself, starting to pile her groceries to be paid for.

"Cash, credit, or check," the clerk asked her with a smack of her gum.

"Cash," Kagome told her breathlessly, wishing that the teenager would just hurry up!

"$78.20."

"Here! Keep the change!"

"Whatever." The pressured mother started throwing her items in sacks, working faster than the checkout clerk, tossing them into her basket.

"Thank you," she yelled trying her hardest to be polite as she raced out the door.

"Whatever."

"Stupid store," Kagome growled, dodging other customers and cars, before finally reaching her own. And then something caught her eye. "What! Oh no," she whispered, looking at her tire. "No, no, no, NO!" She slammed her hand on the trunk, trying to keep herself in check.

"Are you okay?"

"What," she asked breathlessly, turning to the helpful sounding voice.

"Are you okay?" The man pointed at her tire. "Do you need some help?" She studied the stranger carefully, trying to detect his motives.

"Sure," she answered slowly.

"Do you have a jack? A spare?"

"Uh," she blushed lightly.

"Feh. I'll get mine, be right back." He disappeared for a few moments before returning. He was rolling an extra tire and carrying some tools. As she carefully loaded her care with the groceries he exchanged the tires.

"Thank you so much," she told him later. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem... uh?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome. I'm Inuyasha by the way."

"Thank you Inuyasha," she smiled again, moving to get in her car.

"Hey, I was wondering... are you free anytime soon?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, would you perchance, like to grab some coffee with me tomorrow? Around five?" Kagome thought about it for a moment. It had been a long time since she had done anything like this. It was even scary for her, until Sango's words came floating back to her. '_You know you really need to get out of this house Kagome, meet somebody new. Not every guy out there's gonna break your heart_'.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the coffee shop on the corner of 23rd Street, kay?"

"Gotcha."

A few days later Kagome met up with the mysterious Inuyasha, fidgeting through the first cup, feeling as if she was fourteen again going on her first date. "Hey, I was wondering something Kagome," he asked her quietly.

"Yes?"

"Do you have kids?"

_Not time  
Where would she find the time  
To trust a man again  
Not time  
For that flat tire  
A crowded parkin' lot, and then  
Not time, but yes  
Have coffee with the man  
That got her tire fixed  
She was thinkin', 'Gosh, he's handsome'  
When he asked, 'Do you have kids?'_

She froze. Most people didn't want to date single parents, whether they were male or female. She knew that single mothers had it especially hard. This was their first date together and everything had been going so well... "She's five," she answered looking him straight in the eye, daring him to make a bad move.

"I saw the care seat!" He smiled at her widely. "I love kids Kagome!" Then his smiled turned sly. "Does she have your eyes?"

_She could have lied  
But she didn't have time  
All she said was, 'She's five'  
He said, 'I saw the car seat'  
'I love kids'  
'Does she have your eyes?'  
And they sat and talked for hours  
Givin' destiny its power  
She could have been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time_

She could have been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time  



End file.
